


Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, I’m so sorry, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, aged up jeongin, bottom jeongin, but like he’s 20 in this to avoid anything and hyunjin is also 20 in this, jeongin is an adult in america it’s really not that big a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongin’s pretty.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY JEONGIN
> 
> also, i should specify jeongin IS AGED UP HERE. he’s the age of consent where i am, so i personally believe it’s okay to write this. if it’s not okay to you, you can click off. i respect your opinion.

Pretty.

Jeongin lets out a small needy whine underneath Hyunjin’s touch, starting to buck his hips up into the older boy’s.

Pretty.

Hyunjin runs his fingers through Jeongin’s hair and kisses his forehead, reassuring him that it’ll be okay.

Pretty.

“Hyung, please, I need you now, so so bad,” Jeongin pulls the taller boy closer to him and gave him a look he knew far too well.

Once again, pretty. So very pretty.

“You’ll have to wait just a bit longer, pup. You’re doing good for me,” Hyunjin smiled down at the pink haired boy, cupping his face in his hand. Jeongin just nodded, knowing listening to Hyunjin would turn out better than being a brat-although that didn’t last long.

Hyunjin’s grip on Jeongin’s waist was tight enough to bruise, but Jeongin still enjoyed it nonetheless. He sucked red and purple marks down Jeongin’s neck and chest, grinning down at him. Hyunjin made his hand’s way up to Jeongin’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipples.

“You tease, come on,~” Jeongin whined out to the older boy, gripping on his back.

“Not yet. Wait,” Hyunjin’s tone became less loving and more stern.

“No! I’m not waiting any more,” Jeongin tried pulling him closer, only to receive Hyunjin gripping on his throat.

“You want me that bad, huh? Here, pup, I’ll give you what you want,” Hyunjin groaned out to the smaller boy, definitely leaving nail marks on his neck, “And you know your safe word, correct?”

“Yes-Yes sir,” Jeongin’s voice broke and he started to tear up, slightly scared of what he might do, but knowing he could back out if needed.

Pretty.

Hyunjin undid Jeongin’s belt and removed it, not hesitating to then unbutton and take his pants off, followed by his own.

“You’re this hard for me already? Wow, what a slut,” Hyunjin grinned at the smaller boy’s hard-on, returning his hand to his neck. 

He quickly removed both of their boxers as well. Hyunjin gripped onto Jeongin’s thigh and pulled his legs over his head. 

“Hyun-Sir, sir, it hurts! It hurts!” Jeongin cried out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. 

Pretty. 

Hyunjin let his legs go back down, but he spread them as far as he could. He stuck one cold finger into Jeongin’s hole, making him let out a loud hiss. 

“Calm it, pup,” Hyunjin moved his finger around slightly before putting another one in. He waited a second before curling his fingers and making scissor movements in him. 

“Sir, it hurts, it-“ Jeongin cut himself off with a small whimper when Hyunjin pulled his fingers out. 

“I’ll be a little nicer, even if you’re being a little slut,” Hyunjin grabbed a small bottle of half empty lube from under his bed and popped it open, putting some on his fingers. 

He returned his fingers back into his hole and moved them around a little more, Jeongin hurting a little less. 

He opened the bottle again and squirted some of the lubricant on his member, leaning down to quickly kiss Jeongin again. 

Pretty. 

Hyunjin slowly moved into the smaller boy, hearing a small whimper come from him. 

A small pause settles between them. 

“Move,” Jeongin says quietly to the boy on top of him. 

Hyunjin does just that, slowly moving inside of the smaller boy. He gripped his throat again, Jeongin starting to cry again. 

“Little slut can’t go minutes without crying. Pathetic,” Hyunjin lets go of his neck and slaps him across the face hard enough to make him emit a loud moan. 

“Sir, hard-harder, please,” Jeongin begged, his voice cracking. 

Pretty. 

Hyunjin listened to that far more than needed, starting to slam into him. He moved Jeongin’s body up slightly to hit his prostate and ruin him as much as possible. 

“Are you a good boy now? Are you gonna be a good boy for me, pup?” Hyunjin forcefully grabbed Jeongin’s jaw, pulling him closer. 

“Agh, ‘m a good-Ahah,” Jeongin struggled to form words and tears streamed down his cheeks again. Hyunjin continued, waiting for him to answer. 

“Are you?” Hyunjin increased his volume and sped himself up, “You’re mot cumming until you answer me, pup.” 

“I’m-‘m a g-good,” Jeongin tried again, tears and drool streaming down his cheeks and chin. 

So, so pretty. 

Jeongin’s eyes were rolling back into his head and his mouth stayed agape. He’d been fucked silly. Cute. 

“I’ll let you cum, just cause I feel bad for you,” Hyunjin laughed. 

“T-Thank-Thank you, sir!” Jeongin nearly screamed, immediately finishing onto his own chest. His body flashed white for a few moments before he practically returned back into his body, panting heavily and feeling Hyunjin finish inside of him. 

Hyunjin smiled softly down at the smaller boy and let go of him, pulling out. 

“You did so good, pup,” Hyunjin whispered to Jeongin, getting up and getting a cloth to clean his mess up. 

“Thank you, Hyunjinnie,” Jeongin smiled fondly at the older boy. 

“You want a bath? I’ll get one started for you if you want, baby,” Hyunjin ran his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. 

“No, I just want new clothes and cuddles,” Jeongin answered. 

And just that happened. Pretty.


End file.
